


Not Exactly Who You Think I Am

by AishiCc



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry still loves him though, Dad Joe, Joe dosen't exacttly like Oliver, M/M, Male Slash, Olivarry, Oliver has a lot of scars, Slash, Team Bonding, Team Flash, an impressive ammount even, bratva!Oliver, flarrow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: Detective Joe West needs the help of Oliver Queen aka Arrow but he is not exactly happy about it. He likes it even less when he starts to suspect his big-hearted son has hearts not just stars in his eyes.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Comments: 22
Kudos: 98





	1. who you think I am

So I have done a One Shot and started one chaptered fic so far and here we are with my second. This one is a bit more serious then the other, not super dark or anything, but hopefully this will go over well. I am still new to this Fandom so I am not sure how Joe and Oliver's relationship changes over time but I am going to assume he gets over his 'no you can't play with him son' mindset. I like Joe so I hope I did him justice.

 **WarNinGs** : Olivarry. Flarrow. Team Flash + Arrow dynamics, Dad Joe, Undercover cop, Oliver+ Felicity banter, doesn't tie in with my other works promise.

**Aishi Say**

_"Not exactly who you think I am_   
_Trying to trace my steps back here again_   
_So many times..."_

'Be Somebody' by Thousand Foot Krutch, too many AMV/MVs set to this.

**YOUCONNECTMEINYOURWAYYOUCONNECTMEINYOURWAY**

Joe frowned slightly as he watched his son turned hero work on some casework or other, he was a detective not a C.S.I. and paperwork all looked the same really. Barry was filling out some report moving to a machine that looked expensive to check something he would only partly understand if it was explained to him. He was a practical man he did not have to understand the science of something to know it worked. "Barry you mentioned your new green clad friend has some experience working with the police?"

Barry turned form his finished tests jotting down the results, pausing when Joe spoke up. Frowning he tilted his head not sure he liked where this conversation was going and it had just started. "Well...Um yeah...you asking about the good or the bad?" Oliver had 'calmed down a bit' as Felicity had joking put it once.

"The good I hope," Joey answered trying not to dwell on the crimes Barry's new 'friend' had committed, or at least had been blamed for. Barry still looked unsure but his son trusted him so was willing to hear him out, Barry was as protective of the Arrow as he was of all his friends. It was an endearing quality, as was his ability to see and believe in the good of people, even if he did get burned now and then for his efforts. "Do you think he would be willing to offer his insight on a case?"

Setting the report down on a small stack of finished paperwork ready to be delivered the hero paused. He had not heard of any official cases that would require Oliver's unique skillset. None of his team had asked him to contact Oliver either, though Catlin would likely just contact Felicity and skip the middleman. "Unless he is _really_ busy I don't see why not." Noting Joe's somewhat skeptical look when he looked up after having turned to answer Barry crossed his arms, "Oliver isn't as much of a jerk as he acts...at least not once he trusts you."

"Barry it is very hard _not_ to trust you," Joe loved how earnest and honest his kids had turned out, he was so proud. It really did not surprise him the Arrow had found it hard to not warm to Barry, at least a little. Barry was sure Oliver Queen was not the danger his reputation would imply he was, the kid did know a thing or two about criminals as well. Joe was willing to give the Arrow a chance to prove he was not the Hood or Vigilante any longer, that he was trying to be a better hero even if he still had a long way to go before he would be even close to being Barry's equal there.

Barry smiled at the somewhat bias source, he did like to think Oliver had seen that and that was why he had decided to ultimately trust him and not just because Felicity did. It might have been the reason he had given Barry a chance but Barry knew Team Arrow only had so much influence over Oliver just as his friends did over him, they mattered so their opinions mattered where others would not. That simple. Giving a slight shrug he smiled at his second father fondly, "Bias or not thanks."

Joe chuckled softly at his son's teasing, it was always good to see him in high spirits, "Welcome...So how do you get a hold of your more violent fellow masked vigilante?" The man was a killer even if he seemed to have stopped Joe was not going to call him a hero just yet, in time, maybe.

Smile faded but Barry let his correction go unsaid, the others did not know Oliver, who he really was, what people like them had to do to save the homes they loved. Sure killing might be the simplest way to deal with criminals, especially the kind lawyers and cops had little power over, but Oliver had changed. Barry did not know all the details, he was sure no one but Oliver himself did, but he was just as sure in time he would be trusted to know more of the why's Oliver was what he had chosen to become. No accident had given him powers, maybe those 5 years had given him the skillset but the choice to go out and risk his life every night had come from a darker place than his own. He worked crime scenes he knew what could happen to innocent people who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time with no one their to look out for them. Revenge had slowly become something more noble and Barry was not about to dismiss the other's hard work just because he had started out as a criminal. He was not being hounded by the police because he was allowed to be a hero, Oliver's home needed him to be what he was. “Felicity mostly.”

Joe frowned trying to place the name before remembering the spunky blonde Iris had seen Barry with at Jitters, thought they should date. She was the voice in the Arrow's ear like Cisco was in Barry's so it made sense to go through her. “Do you think you could do that right now?”

“Well...yeah sure.” Barry was starting to feel a little nervous about this whole thing, even if Joe was willing to work with Oliver. Reminding himself he was over thinking he hit Felicity’s name and waited, “Hey is now a bad time to talk?”

“Barry it is the middle of the day, the Arrow isn't big on putting the fear of God into people during daylight business hours. So how can we help you out today?”

“Well Joe needs to talk to Olivier, he hasn't told me about what,” Barry glanced at Joe since the phone was on speaker. He knew for a fact it was hard to ease drop on the lab unless the door was open, he spent a lot of time in this room.

“Oh...can't say I was expecting that. Oliver phone call!”

Barry blinked at the shout, he must be in the Cave training or something if she just shouted for him, “If he's busy…”

“He's not,” Oliver cut off a bit out of breath, “what do you need Barry?”

Barry swallowed absently, breathy Oliver outside of fighting was distracting, “Um...well Joe needs-wants, wants to talk to you about some case.”

“Barry calm down. What did you say to make him nervous? Yes you? I didn't even do anything this time.”

“Oliver are you okay?” Barry was sure the other sounded the way he did because he had been training and was likely standing there shirtless and sweaty, a mental image he did not really need right then.

“huh? I was just training Barry, not even that hard.”

“Oliver your idea of not training hard would kill normal people.” Barry grinned when that got a huffed laugh, little victories. “So you aren't too busy to help?”

“I told you once you could always talk to me, that includes if your team needs help too.”

“I...thanks Oliver,” Closing his eyes to nodded to Joe, it was safe to talk.

“Sorry to interrupt your training Mr. Queen,” Joe eyed Barry but of course he would be worried about annoying Oliver Queen, or that he might be hurt if he was breathing hard. The man did not seem all that concerned with his personal safety even if he did care for everyone else's. No one else would have been able to save his son from that unleashed rage, how many times had he risked serious injury for his son?

“Mr. Queen was my father, what do need from me detective?”

Joe drew a breath, the guy could let go grudges if he felt like it apparently. Oliver had to know how little he was like and trusted by Wells and himself, he doubted the younger man really did not care. “I may need your help as more then just a consultant.”

“I can run him over if you need Joe?" Barry offered casually, he could make the run in his sleep the added weight would only slow him down a little. Well maybe a little more than a little but Joe needed Oliver not him.

“Barry you don't need to solve every problem with your speed,” Joe chided like the father he was. Running to Starling and back was likely easy for the Flash but easy was not always the right way to do something.

Barry bit his lip looking down, “I was just offering.”

“I can get there in roughly six hours, or Barry can come here in like 30 I don't frankly care.”

“You have a car that can go over 100 mph? Do you even still have a car?” Barry asked ignoring the sigh.

“Barry I have 2 words for you Ducati Diavel.”

“Ah-huh, and for those who don't speak sports car?” Barry teased, he knew Oliver had to be rolling his eyes by now.

“Okay 1 it's a motorcycle, and 2 stereotyping much?”

“Aw did I hurt the mighty Arrow's feelings?” Barry cooed, if he thought for a second Oliver was really hurt he wouldn't tease him.

“Next time you get whammied I'm turning you into a pincushion Allen.”

Barry scoffed, “As if, you know you _love_ me.”

“Playboy remember? I love _everyone_ and it's not your turn right now.”

“Oh my heart,” Laughing Barry looked up. “So Joe should I change or…?”

“No, it will take some time to gather all the files since you can't go zipping all over the office.” Joe knew he sounded a bit annoyed but he ignored it. He was not about to have a father-son talk with a not entirely mentally stable vigilante listening in.

“Oliver meet us at S.T.A.R., there are a few things you might as well see while you're in town and no one will disturb us there.” Barry would have rather ran but he always seemed to run to and from problems now.

“Understood. Call Felicity if anything comes up and she'll pass it along.”

“Sure thing Oli-ver,” Barry sighed of course Oliver had hung up, the guy had never been the best with manners. Moving over to the stack of reports he had finished he picked them up, “I'll meet you there, I need to make sure nothing is going down I'll need to take care of.”

Joe nodded watching his son walk away knowing he had hurt him by snapping. Barry had a gift but he did not have to relay on it as much as he did. Sighing he headed for his desk to get his own work in order, 6-7 hours was not that long really.

**YOUCONNECTMEINYOURWAYYOUCONNECTMEINYOURWAY**

Barry sighing slumping in the swivel chair beside Cisco, hands on his face, “ugh.”

“I think it went really well,” Cisco comforted patting Barry's knee.

“With Oliver sure, Joe is the one annoyed with me,” As if he didn't need stamina training for carrying people while running. Oliver was his partner, and very dense, so he needed to get used to carrying him while running and Oliver needed to get used to going so fast. A normal human could only handle so many Gs before they passed out, simple science. Oliver was tougher then most so it made sense he could handle his speed better than most as well.

“Look Joe is piratical like Digs right?” Barry nodded and Cisco smiled, “So show him the piratical reasons why you use your speed so much and he'll get it.”

“I think it also that Oliver will be here, you know how Wells and Joe feel about him.” He got it, really he did, but they were both so quick to judge and condemn Oliver and they had not really even met him. Joe had eased up a bit after Oliver had risked his life to buy time, and walked away mostly unscathed.

“Ah, yeah, well Joe will see he's a good guy,” Cisco had walked away with only a few snaps after trying to touch like everything in the Arrow Cave. It was awesome and he had been working on all sort of concepts for new gear and suits he was looking forward to showing them off.

Barry sighed again, “I know that, and he's already strangled and shot me in the back even, it's just not fair.”

“Well the shooting was to make a point, but I agree it was a bit hard on you,” Cisco frowned wondering how much damage Oliver could do to Barry if they had upgraded his arrows like he had suggested during his first trip to the Arrow Cave.

“Not that,” Barry corrected, he had been cocky and he had paid for it. “I'm allowed to be a nice hero here but in Starling nice wouldn't cut it...at least not as nice as I am.”

“Hey he's still on the not killing people wagon so that's a good start right?” Barry perked up a little so Cisco continued, “He makes you better and you do the same, keep it up Barry and by this time next year they will forget all about the bodies he's dropped.”

Barry nodded, Oliver had slowly warmed to him and as he did so he seemed to smile more, he had a great smile. Looking up at a beep he grinned, “Thanks Cisco, bye.”

**YOUCONNECTMEINYOURWAYYOUCONNECTMEINYOURWAY**

Oliver lowered his hand form the pad by the door grinning when the Flash appeared before him, the things he could do with even a fraction of that speed. “So Joe ready for me?”

“Yeah, come on in,” Barry gestured as he held the door open, grinning when Oliver bowed his head and walked in. Oliver was still in a good mood and that was fine with Barry, “Come on you can stash your bag and grab some coffee on the way.”

“Sounds good,” Oliver agreed falling in beside the red clad brunet, stride matching his absently. “Should I be worried?”

“Not sure,” Barry admitted wishing he knew, “I'm sure it's something darker then we're used to around here.”

Oliver nodded, Central had always been less corrupt than Starling, “Whatever I can do to help Barry.”

Barry smiled touched, Oliver really didn't half-ass shows of loyally anymore, he wasn't that Oliver Queen anymore. Reaching out his arm he felt Oliver's broad chest bump into it as the dirty-blond male came to a stop eyeing him waiting. “Give me your bag this room is a surprise for later.” Oliver arched a brow in a clear oh-really as he handed over the gym bag with an amused grin. Dashing inside Barry smiled before dashing back out and grinning, “You want something with your coffee because I know I do?”

“You always do,” Oliver muttered amused, it must cost a small fortune to keep the Flash fed. “I'm fine Barry.”

Barry shrugged as he started walking again, Oliver wasn't one to worry about himself. “Thanks for dropping everything and coming like you did.”

“I meant what I said,” Oliver dismissed gently, Joe had every right to worry about him begin near Barry.

“Oh trust me I know, loyal and stubborn to a T,” Barry teased before frowning, “I'm not sure how you do it.”

“Helps my parents are dead and my sister is busy with her own life,” Oliver said softly, easier did not mean better. His mother had said she couldn't have been prouder, and he liked to believe she would be happier now that he was no longer alone or a killer.

Barry bit his lip not sure what to say, he couldn't compartmentalize pain like that, maybe being without them for 5 years made it easier to be without them now? “You will tell her someday right?”

Sighing softly Oliver nodded, “I should, she was so mad when she found out I knew about her real father and said nothing but...but right now she isn't worried about me dying every night, or Roy...once she knows she, she will.”

Barry turned resting his hands on soft black leather, smiling reassuringly when blue eyes looked up, “She _adores_ you Ollie, just like you do her. Once she knows who you are let me know so I can show her who I am.”

“Barry,” Oliver protested, frowning when Barry covered his mouth with his hand.

“I want her to know who has your back Oliver, I am a superhero,” Barry smiled before lowering his hand.

“I...thank you Barry,” Oliver swallowed bowing his head, he was not sure where he would be without Barry in his life now. The younger man was a ray of pure hope and optimism, two things he sorely lacked for so very long he had almost forgotten what they were.

Barry smiled patting Oliver's shoulders, damn he was study under his jacket, “Anytime, but first coffee.” Oliver chuckled and Barry laughed before allowing his fingers to slip down to gloved hands and tugged on them, used to feeling Oliver's solid warmth through leather.

**YOUCONNECTMEINYOURWAYYOUCONNECTMEINYOURWAY**

Joe looked up he heard his son's laughter, he had not heard anyone else but he had not been paying much attention. Oliver Queen was sipping coffee, his son's arm casually slung over his shoulders. Glancing at the others Cisco looked curious, Dr. Wells looked annoyed, Catlin looked a bit surprised so Joe figured they were not used to seeing the pair like that. He knew Barry had teamed up with Oliver a few times, each time things seemed to go well, thankfully, but the green favoring vigilante tended to stay in his own city. Reminding himself Oliver Queen had changed for the better since meeting his son he drew a breath. Alert blue eyes focused on him and he frowned, he did not like being watched by someone that damn observant. “Thank you for coming Queen.”

Oliver nodded, folding his hands behind his back as Barry moved to stand between him and a seated Cisco. “My 'night job' aside I do try to not trouble law enforcement. So what can I do for you detective West?”

Joe was fine with agreeable, even if Oliver was only helping because he was Barry's father, “Long story short one of ours has likely been compromised.”

“Who are they in with?” Oliver prompted knowing enough police lingo from the various Lance family members he knew to not need the longer version.

“The Russians,” Joe answered sighing. “Seems the idea of trying to recruit metahuman enforcers finally hit one of them.”

“Yeah Barry can't really scare mob bosses like the Arrow,” Cisco chimed in from his seat at the end of the curved table they were seated at. Catlin to his left, Dr. Well beside her and closest to Joe.

Oliver nodded slightly at that but kept his eyes on the detective he did not know that well yet, “You won't need the Arrow for this.”

“Um...you aren't stupid rich anymore, though how you afford all that gear is beyond me, so what can you do?” Cisco really was curious how Team Arrow was funded with the Queen family fortune off limits.

Oliver turned narrowed eyes to Cisco, who swallowed shutting his mouth without further prompting. Sighing he grabbed the collar of his black shirt and pulled it down so Cisco could see the tattoo on his chest. “Show them this.”

Joe frowned not sure what exactly Oliver was showing off, walking up to the younger man he studied the tattoo. Gang tattoos were nothing new to him, each culture had their own signifying ranks, achievements, kills, all the things criminals loved to brag about. The black 8 pointed star with a black dot between each point and a circle of larger circles along the inside lines the triangles that made up the star were not American street. “Is that what I think it is?”

Oliver let got of his collar meeting Joe's eyes, “Yes. I obtained the rank of Captain in the Solntsevskaya Bratva.”

“Woah, wait, _what?”_ Cisco spurted, since when was playboy Oliver Queen and a mobster too?

“I cannot believe that you're a member of the Russian Mob!” Barry half laughed, he knew Oliver had secrets but this was insane. Just what had had happened to him during those 5 years, or was this from before, after?

“Former member...probably,” Oliver corrected before sighing exasperated, “Look the point is I don't need a mask to get what I need form these people all right?”

Dr. Wells cleared his throat, “Mr. Queen I would rather not have you involve yourself in criminal actives in our city.”

Oliver frowned crossing his arms, “You mean unless I'm protecting the Flash?”

“Yes, exactly,” Dr. Wells agreed frowning right back.

Barry glance from one to the other before reaching out and laying a hand on Oliver's shoulder, he was tense but remained perfectly still, “Do I want to know?”

“While I was held captive and tortured on Lian Yu I saved and befriend Anatoly Knyazev, a Bratva captain and he got me initiated.” Oliver answered since it was Barry who asked, the hero had not had to get his hands dirty to save anyone. If he was going to look up to Oliver, think he was worth it, then the guy might as well know just what he was, what he had become.

“Oliver it's okay you don't have to talk about it,” Barry soothed, Felicity had already warned him Oliver did not talk about those 5 years beyond vague references. As much as he wanted to know he had taken her warnings to heart, she had described Oliver's red glistening eyes and how it had broken her heart. Whatever had happened was best left to him to tell in bits and pieces because if he tried to tell them all at once no one would be able to get through it.

Oliver closed his eyes, hand resting over Barry's drawing comfort from the warmth, “They were 5 years where nothing good happened. If anything did it ended quickly in pain and death, Deathstorke was just the last ghost rear its head.”

“Hey,” Barry moved to stand in front of Oliver, free hand going to his other shoulder. “Oliver...Ollie it's Okay you stopped Slade remember?” Fingers clenched when Oliver didn't even look at him, Barry had no idea how to help someone with serious trauma deal. His loses had been years ago, he had a loving family and friends to help, Oliver was so alone with wounds that were still raw and bleeding. Turning to look over his shoulder at Catlin he pleaded silently for help, she was smart she had to know something that could help.

Joe watched his son try, the man had no fear of Oliver's strength or unstable state of mind. Superspeed was not the only reason even without it Barry would have entered Oliver's personal space as if he was perfectly safe. Oliver for his part was just standing there hand resting over Barry's, how could he hold that still? “Barry?”

Barry shook his head, he was not leaving Oliver's side until he was sure the other was going to be all right. Oliver would not leave him if he needed him, not unless lives were at stake, “Ollie that cop needs our help?” Head rose, blue eyes blinked before focusing on Barry and he smiled a bit in relief, “You need to stop skipping sleep man it's not good for you.”

Oliver sighed softly, now was not the time to worry about his past and what damage it did. Joe's officer needed his help it was why he was there, “Name?”

“Who's name? The undercover cop?” Barry was used to the monosyllable ways of the Arrow, Oliver seemed to be all right for the moment. Felicity said he focused on work to ignore pain and right now that was fine. Once the officer was recovered he would get Oliver alone and make sure he was really okay, Felicity would have some insight, she had helped him through bad nights before. When Olvier nodded Barry zipped over and took the file from the desk before zipping back and holding it open for Oliver to read.

Reaching up Oliver tapped the earpiece he was wearing, “Felicity I need you to run a name. I'm fine they're just nosy. Leogan, Christopher. If he's dirty than there is no need to go in as Bratva. I know this isn't my city but dirty cops deserve worst then an arrow stuck in them. Barry will you please tell her I am not going to kill a dirty cop in your city?”

Barry frowned eyeing Oliver but he sounded back to normal so let it go for the moment, with the others there he was sure Oliver wouldn't open up more then he had. “Um...you stopped killing everyone pretty much right?”

“Nice to know _someone's_ on my side. Oh please you were only half joking. Yes I know my voice doesn’t change most of time. I was never normal. Ah-huh. Local? No I will not come home with another scar Barry will see to that. Pretty sure dropping me off the side of a tall building would do a bit more then leave a scar. Depends on how many stories. No that was serious. Hanging up now.” Tapping the device off he sighed, “You know you have a point about sleep.”

Barry titled his head, “You Okay to do this?”

“Barry I've done harder bleeding all over floors. I'm going to go pick up a nice car with a big trunk and head out. Once I have the guy safely out we can gift wrap the men for your boss.” Oliver was not worried about cover since Barry would be nearby, besides he had done this sort of thing before.

“Why the big-oh, you're going to make up some story and blame him. Smart,” Cisco grinned, superheroes were strange people but fun.

“Not really, luckily a deal did go bad in Starling about a week before he went in so I can tie him to that.” Oliver glanced at the file before looking up, “I hunt criminals in my city that means I need to know who they are.”

Barry chuckled at Oliver's deadpan annoyance, “Well just wondering around is rather amateurish huh?”

Oliver titled his head, “I had my father's list and I stuck to that until Felicity convinced me to slowly take on other criminals. It's not like you only hunt down metahumans.”

“I like helping where I can just like you, no protesting I know you like saving people and not just putting the fear of God into them.” Barry warned wagging his finger in Oliver's face.

“Easier on the janitorial staff. See you soon detective,” Oliver handed Barry the file before turning and walking away zipping his jacket up as he did so.

“Don't worry Joe I'll make sure he plays nice with the other mobsters,” Barry teasingly assured his father before setting the file down and moving towards the door. “Hey, no, surprise remember?!” The hero shouted running to stop Oliver from opening the door.

“He really is intense huh?” Cisco asked looking to the older members of the Team Flash.

“Yes, yes he is,” Catlin agreed biting her lower lip, she had no idea he had been held captive and tortured she thought he had only been shipwrecked on an island for 5 years. It was no wonder he had been so violent when his crusade had started. What had made him stop killing? Had it been meeting Barry before he became the Flash? When had they met again?

Dr. Wells sighed heavily, “That man is violently unstable I am worried he will injury Barry.”

“Well he clearly has some from of P.T.S.D. but I would have to do some research and observations to judge to what extent. He did seem to calm when Barry touched him, and Barry said Felicity has a similar effect.” Catlin hummed to herself, “I think I will give her a call and see what she advises.”

“Sounds good, he may be harmless to Barry but not everyone else in this city, and I would prefer it not become Starling 2.0 just because he is stressed.” Wells needed Barry alive Oliver Queen might have his uses but if he proved a danger he would need to be eliminated. Not all that hard when he lived such a dangerous life, sooner or later a wound would not heal into a scar.

Joe glanced down at his files and sighed softly mind working. ' _You guys don't even know him_.' ' _He doesn’t kill people, not anymore._ ' ' _He's a hero Joe_.' “I'm going to call in, I need to make sure nothing new has come up.” Walking from the room he closed his eyes, he had been worried the Arrow would get Barry hurt or darken him. He had never even considered his son falling for the damaged former billionaire. Shaking his head he reminded himself Barry had a large open heart and it was just like him to cling to someone who needed some human affection like Oliver.

**YOUCONNECTMEINYOURWAYYOUCONNECTMEINYOURWAY**

And that is the end of chapter 1, sorry. I hope you all enjoyed this at least a little bit, if not I am sure you will tell me why. I am working on updates and new works so if you like my style enjoy. Thanks for the kudos all you Quests, you do matter even if all go by the same name.


	2. Who I Really Am

Apologies this took longer then I had originally planed, always seems to be the case. I probably fretted too much about the format of this, as if you all have not been super supportive and encouraging. Hopefully this chapter will still amuse and please you all, if not feel free to tell me why. I am hoping to have more One Shots out soon, many ideas, and of course an update for this work. I am thinking 5ish chapters, pretty normal for me, so feel free to chime in.

 **WarNinGs** : Bratva!Oliver, Worried Barry, Show (Flash) Typical violence, Olivarry, Team Banter.

**Aishi Say**

" _After all the lights go down_  
 _I'm just the words you are the sound_  
 _A strange type of chemistry_  
 _How you've become a part of me_  
 _And when I sit alone at night_  
 _Your thoughts burn through me like a fire_  
 _You're the only one who knows_  
 _Who I really am_."

Yeah this song is a running theme.

**AStrangeTypeOfChemistryAStrangeTypeOfChemistry**

The Flash sighed as he paced a dark rooftop a mile from where the bad men with presumably many guns were. Oliver was finishing whatever he was doing before going in so there was nothing to do but pace. "I still don't see why I can't just go in and floor them all? I'm super fast and they are just mobsters not ninja."

Cisco sighed leaning back in his chair, "Because Oliver knows these guys, and Joe wants it done this way...sorta."

"I know, I know it just I don't like him going in alone like this." Sure he would be close enough with his speed he could still save Oliver from a bullet but something could still go wrong. If he was too slow for whatever reason Oliver could die again, how many times could his heart stop before it stayed still and silent forever? 

"He does shit _way_ crazier than this like what every other day?" Cisco thought it was sweet of Barry to worry, Oliver didn't have powers after all, even if they both knew Oliver was a badass.

Barry groaned scrubbing his masked face, that was not the most comforting thought right now. "Yeah I found out who he was saving his life." That broad chest had more scar tissue now but it was still warm and comforting just like the rest of him. He had felt it, for all the ice in those alert eyes, all the ghosts hunting his mind, his touch could be so warm and gentle as if he had never felt a moment of pain in his life. It was was just another contrast about Oliver Queen that made him so damn intriguing. Barry was a C.S.I. for Pete's sake how could he not try and figure out such a appealing living breathing mystery? Being wrapped in a nice package was simply an unneeded though welcomed bonus.

"Right, ouch, it'll be fine Digs said he pulled something like this before," Digs had shared the story while the ladies made sure all the lines were working. Barry and Cisco were on the Flash line, the ladies were on the Flarrow line with Joe, Oliver was probably chatting with Digs while driving maybe Felicity. 

"Still trying to get over Oliver being a gangster, sorta, kinda." Barry had not really wonder what the black sun was about when he had first caught glimpses of it. The scars had been more eye catching, and what was whole was distracting even more so now that he knew Oliver better.

"Yeah no gun, just not feeling it without a gun." Cisco could not see a gang running around without guns, it just seemed strange even in their less than normal lives.

Barry smiled, Oliver was scary just glaring with a gun in hand it would just be unfair, hot as Hell no doubt but unfair nonetheless, "yeah."

Cisco made hand guns with his hands pew pewing at the monitors like a little kid watching cartoons, "Maybe some hand held crossbows could be fun?"

"What?" Barry frowned not sure Oliver needed such a thing. "Wait did you make some?" Cisco had been working on a few things he had not seen but what would posses him to deck out Oliver with new bow types.

Cisco shrugged, "May-be."

Barry sighed as he went back to pacing, Cisco was helping but he he was still worried. Oliver had already had a moment today and he was not sure how easy those were to shake off. Focusing on the mission was all well and good but how long after the fight was over did he have? He already knew Oliver would let him see him at his weakest, it did not mean he could help him. The desire was there all right and Oliver seemed to sense it, they had been drawn to each other since day one. Those alert eyes had studied him, calculating glint not seen by everyone but him. "I'm going to check in with the ladies, hold that thought." Tapping his left ear he muted Cisco as he tapped his right blinking at the giggles. "Bad time?"

"Barry?!"

"Yeah...Um Felicity I kinda need to ask you something personal about Oliver?" Barry closed his eyes, Felicity was trusted as well so Oliver would get over it. 

"Is he all right?"

"He zoned after talking about why he was a Bratva captain, he seemed fine after but...is he really Okay or should I worry once the day is won?" Barry needed to know, to know what he could do for the man who had inspired him to become the hero he was now. 

"He isn't going to just colaspe on you but you may want to try and get him alone and see if he is willing to talk. Sometimes he is willing or needs to get something out but there are few he allows that close. You are one of them, you can understand him in ways I never could and never will."

Barry closed his eyes swallowing down the tightness in his throat, the pressure of trying to save one soul should be nothing compared to protecting a city of them. "What if I say the wrong thing? I don't think I can handle breaking him."

"I know how you feel Barry but you won't I promise. He just needs someone to hold him close and let him feel some of that pain he tries to hide behind rage or indifference. Trust yourself Barry, you'll know what to do."

"I'll do my best, thank you Felicity. I better get back to Cisco before he worries." Tapping his right ear then left he steeled himself, "All good."

"Good to know, I could hear the laughing from here."

**HowYouveBecomeAPartOfMeHowYouveBecomeAPartOfMe**

Joe frowned as he listened to police chatter in his right ear while Catlin was running a sound check in his left, right hand absently playing with the phone he could use to text Barry if he needed to tell his son something he didn't want his fellow officers to hear. 

"All right everything seems good here."

"The Flash's vitals and feeds are coming through loud and clear."

"Oliver you ready to get this operation started?"

"утвердительный."

"Subtitles anyone?"

"He said yes. All right Oliver once Flash is in place you are good to go."

"I'm here, I don't see many inside."

"You won't Barry most will be with our undercover friend, remind me to start teaching you how to deal with organized and trained killers soon."

Joe frowned at that, he did not enjoy thinking about his son dodging bullets even with super speed. Reminding himself Oliver was the one who had to worry about gunfire right now he prayed this would all go well. Getting his fellow officer back while getting this filth off his streets would make this a good day. As much as he hated going to the Arrow for help he had come when asked, team ready to help without even a thank you from him. Listening to the two crime fighters banter while their teams chimed in he wondered how many times this had happened. Barry had told him about a few team ups in the past, how helpful Oliver was each time. If nothing else Barry had a very dangerous guardian angel in the shadows, better then most had.

"Sir?"

"We aren't needed yet, you'll know when we are," Joe half informed half reminded the younger officer as he pulled out the cell so it was ready just incase.

**AStrangeTypeOfChemistryAStrangeTypeOfChemistry**

Flash slowed as he neared his spot since his powers had a very visual effect, especially at night away from the city's lights. Listening closely for any noise loud enough to give him away, luckily most people did not have Oliver level hearing. Biting his lip he glanced at the building just wanting to get this over with. He could hear the others checking in, Oliver's clear voice caught his attention even if he had no idea what he had just said. Digs translated, which was one of the reasons he was on the coms, and Barry nodded though that seemed long for a litteral yes to him. When he was mentioned he nodded, time to go to work, "I'm here, I don't see many inside."

"You won't Barry most will be with our undercover friend, remind me to start teaching you how to deal with organized and trained killers soon."

Barry scrunched his face at the thought of more intense lessons, even if he would be spending more time with Oliver. "Yeah not really a major problem around here, now your neck of the woods."

"Was that a Robin Hood joke or just a coincidence there Streak?"

"In my boy's defense..."

"I don't rob from the rich I killed them."

"Dude you were rich, it is _were_ right?"

"So was Hood. There, there Oliver, Robin Hood never had your toyes."

"Thanks John."

Barry grinned at the monotone, this part of their team ups was the best, and mostly safe. The sound of tires on stone drew his attention to the car Oliver was driving rather then the motorcycle he was more used to. The model escaped him but it looked fast without being flashy, fitting for a professional badass like he assumed a Bratva captain would be. When he noticed it was red he couldn't help but smile, "They out of green?"

"American cliche, get ready John."

"I rather miss easy work days."

"Yeah, I'll try not to break too many laws."

"Slow night it is."

"Fine with me Felicity, got a baby at home I don't need them at work."

"Cute."

Barry held his breath as the car stopped, Oliver stepping out with all the cool indifference he remembered from their meeting. There should be laws against being that damn sexy just standing still and giving a mildly disapproving look. ' _Oh yeah you aren't crushing hard. Damn. Focus now daydream later. Too much time with a certain blonde.'_ Frowning at the group of four men he watched them, armed, cautious but not trigger happy at least. Oliver stood there calm and still, eyes locked on the leader like a lone wolf eyeing a pack before going for a throat or two. "ты всегда позволяешь незнакомцам подобраться так близко?"

The leader frowned and Barry absently listened to Digs translated as he watched the Russians. "только когда их машина так хороша."

Oliver chuckled as he reached for his collar, pulling it down he showed off his black sun getting their immediate attention, "Я верю, что у тебя есть что-то, что принадлежит мне. Я бы хотел, чтобы он вернулся, сейчас на самом деле."

The leader bowed his head before beckoning, "пожалуйста, следуйте за мной, капитан." Oliver nodded clearly approving of the lesser ranked man's response and followed him inside ignoring the other three as they flanked him. Barry moved to watch from the skylight evil warehouses seemed to always have on the TV. He wouldn't be able to hear anything much from here but he could see just fine.

**HowYouveBecomeAPartOfMeHowYouveBecomeAPartOfMe**

Oliver stepped out of his rented car absently wondering how much it would cost to bulletproof one as he strightened the black duster he was wearing over the rest of his black attire. Indifferent stare turned up when a squad of four moved to greet him, the leader moving closer while the other three flanked them. Paying them no outward attention he stood his full hieght, confidence and cold stare making it ease to look down on any criminal. *"You always let strangers get this close?"* His best aloof or annoyed superior voice often got him what he wanted from underlings. The four men frowned clearly not exspecting that greeting, not that many would in their defense.

The leader eyed the expensive car before turning his attention back to its driver, *"Only when their car is so nice."*

Oliver chuckled as he reached for his dark collar, pulling it down to display his captian's tatoo, at least the guy had some sense of humor. *"I believe you have something that belongs to me. I would like it returned, _now_ actually."* He was in no mood to deal with a ton of chatter in his ears for that long. John translated and that kept them mostly quite, which he perfered, they could talk all they wanted as long as they muted their damn mikes.

Dark eyes looked from the black sun to the captian's face swallowing, bowing before beckoning, *"Please follow me Captain."* Nodding his approval he fell in behind the leader as the others moved to flank them. Outwardly ignoring them he followed the man into the building where the real test would be waiting.

**AStrangeTypeOfChemistryAStrangeTypeOfChemistry**

"Oliver chiding them on letting him just pull up, cheeky rich ass of old present and accounted for." John muttered the last part but from the chukles he knew they could all hear. 

"Typical gangster 101."

"And what do you know about gangsters Cisco?"

"Hey! I know....stuff."

"Guy likes Oliver's car. Insert because it's red jokes here." John shook his head, he perfered a nice blue himself. "You have something of mine I want it like yesterday. See first joke. _And_ he's in. Keep the chatter to a minimum now kids or bullets just may start flying."

**HowYouveBecomeAPartOfMeHowYouveBecomeAPartOfMe**

Oliver glanced around, a nice open room below Flash, it would take Barry less then a second to get him out of there and leave the Bratva to shoot each other in confusion. A decently well dressed man walked out of the back room with two large goon types, typical. *"Captian?"*

*"Not yet no. Whom am I addressing?"* An American captian was rare but there were a few, he carried himself well at any rate.

Oliver pulled down his collar once more, frowning when one of the big men raised a gun, *"Problem?"*

*"Any American punk can get a tattoo."*

*"I am Kapot, captian of the Starling City branch."* Oliver stated voice cold with the promise of violence, you did not question a superior's orders in the Bratva unless you were seeking clarification.

*"Your territory is over 900km away _American."*_ The large man sneered getting close.

*"So it is,"* Oliver agreed nodding, one could not argue with such simple math. When the man sneered even wider Oliver brought his right palm up with a quick jerk snapping the man's head back with a crack before his left handed fingertips connected with a now arched throat dropping the man with a sickening wet crunch. *"Now can we talk business Brigadier or do I have to relive you of more Boyevik before we can discuss why I came over 900km?"*

*"No need Kapot,"* A ringed hand rose and the men lowered their guns. *"He was loyal but rash. Now what brings you here?"*

*"I was unaware we had a branch in this city as well,"* Oliver did not like not knowing such a thing, though they seemed like a small group with big ideas rather then a true branch.

*"Ah, we simply see our goods get where they need to. The hero here is too busy to deal with simple smuggling and trafficking."* It suited him just fine, this was a nice safe posting really. Unofficial, true, but useful and if the Captian was impressed he might be looking at a promotion.

Oliver nodded, ambitious underlings filling gaps left by other gangs, *"Sooner or later he will run out of freaks but for now we should enjoy it while it lasts. Now about the dirty cop your men have locked up here?"*

*"We heard he cost you some men."*

*"A cop is only useful loyal or dead and he is no longer loyal,"* Oliver intoned nodding, the Bratva had their uses but he would not tolerate them in Central. *"I have come to see he pays for his betrayal personally."* Showing teeth he put ice in his eyes, he had killed a lot of people.

*"We are happy to deal with him but as you say."* Turning he gestured to his two largest men, *"Fetch the pig."* Turning back to the captian he nodded towards a small bar set up against the wall, he enjoyed a stiff drink while watching some fights for sport. *"Drink?"* Blue eyes turned to glance at the bar, *"Very strong."* 

Oliver eyed the bar before nodding, *"Thank you."* Glancing around he listened for the others returning, used to listening for threats while looking calm or borde. Accepting the glass he raised it before downing the contents in one swallow, he still remembered how to drink even if he didn't get drunk as often. Turning when the door opened again he eyed the officer being held between the two men. Dark eyes looked up and glared at him in open contempt, *"Still some fight left in him I see."*

*"My men had just caught him really, a quick death is unfitting for a traitor."*

Oliver hummed as he tilted his head, some bed rest and pain medication and the officer should recover physically quickly. *"Take him to my car, the trunk is open."*

*"Captian."*

*"So what are your plans for him, if I may ask?"* Captians rarely enjoyed being questioned but they also did not all enjoy getting their hands dirty.

Oliver glanced at the man before turning his attention back to the door, *"Once I have beaten anything of interstate out of him I will put an arrow through his heart. Having a hero who kills in town makes it a bit easier to hide the removal of rivals or failures."* Turning back know to the man aiming for a promotion he smiled, *"Remember luck can change in a flash."*

The man opened his mouth to ask if he meant their town's hero, or if that was simply an American saying only to gape when the Captian was gone in a blur of gold laced red. *"FLASH!"*

**AStrangeTypeOfChemistryAStrangeTypeOfChemistry**

Barry stared at Oliver as he calmly faced down a loaded gun without powers or weapons of his own, not that he had not done that dozen of times. Two sudden moves and the large man was down, John explaining what was being said absently catalogued as he watched for any flashes. Swallowing he wondered if the man was dead, he looked dead but Oliver could know ways of faking such a thing. Either way talking continued and Barry bit his lip, that coldly spoken accent was going to be staying with him for a little while he was sure of it. He knew he could not pull off the aloof killer since he had never taken a life in cold blood never mind the torture he knew about. Oliver was a killer, violent and savage when needed but there was more to him then barely contained rage and bloodlust. This mission would not help his standing with Well but Joe may just focus on the returned cop and arrested gang rather than Oliver's darkside.

When the officer was brought out Barry sighed softly, the older man looked better than he had feared if not still battered. He had seen Oliver in worst condition, frowning he glanced at Oliver but he was just fine. Head tilted when Oliver accepted a drink, shouldn't he have a rule about drinking during missions that could go bad at any second? If not it sure seemed like he should because didn't stiff drinks mess with hand-eye coronation? When Digs called Flash go he snapped out of his mental musings and rushed down, grabbing Oliver he glared at the mobster as he ran up the wall and back on to the roof. Hearing the man scream he sneered about ten other mobsters ran into the open room. Turning to Oliver he froze swallowing, he had daydream fuel for sometime thanks to tonight. Oliver had removed his shoes and pants already, the man could sure get out of clothes quickly, revealing the green leather looking pair the Arrow had admires for wearing. He was shrugging off his duster and Barry smirked using his speed to remove the rest of the black attire, stuffing it into the gym bag the rest of the green suit and gear where in. Taking a moment, his time, to admire he swallowed, shook his head and finished suiting up the Arrow. Pulling his hood up he allowed his gloved fingers to linger on warm flesh and sexy scruff before dropping back down into the room. 

Allowing time to catch back up he waved at the leader who had no idea who he had shared a drink with or how badly his day had just gone. "You should be nicer to cops in my city." Showing teeth he speed up and whirled around the room lifting the men off the ground with the froze of his winds before reversing and punching each one out. Stopping he nodded as they fell into nice little heaps. "Detective I need some handcuffs in here."

**HowYouveBecomeAPartOfMeHowYouveBecomeAPartOfMe**

Oliver blinked when he noticed he was fully decked out in his Arrow gear, shrugging he drew an arrow as he ran towards the front of the building where the car and the last two Bratva were. They had heard their boss's cry but not what he had said since they were running back guns drawn. A quick glance confirmed the officer was in the trunk, which was closed so safe enough. Firing he dropped from the roof, a second shot dropping the second man. Both writhed clenching at bleeding shoulders, cursing him as he strightened visible in the full moon light. When one tried to get up he shot right below his kneecap, "Stay." Walking between the fallen men he walked up to the trunk, unlocking it as he replaced his bow. Opening the truck he nodded to the officer, who was eyeing with his good left eye wide. "The calvary will be here soon." Pulling a blade from his boot he slashed tied hands before moving to free the man's feet. Replacing the blade he saluted before tossing him the keys, "See it gets back in one pice huh?" Winking he turned and disappeared.

**AStrangeTypeOfChemistryAStrangeTypeOfChemistry**

Detective Joe West chuckled when he entered the room to see the men in heaps the Flash standing there grinning at him, it was all but impossible not to. "Well nice work son, where..?"

"Outside, look for a nice red shiny car," Flash answered nodding towards the other door, sure Oliver was long gone.

"Eddie," Joe called as he moved to the door, the car was where Barry had said it was, two more men laying with distinct green feathered arrows stuck in them. Noting seeing Arrow or Oliver he walked out and up to the open trunk, "Chris?"

"Joe?" Christopher responded, relaxing at the sight of his friend, "That Arrow guy said to return the car...why was he here?"

"Backing me up," Flash answered saving Joe from having to lie, which he knew his father hated to do. Dark eyes widened and Barry smiled warmly as he held out his hand, "Glad we got here in time officer."

Christopher reached out taking a gloved hand, shaking it he could not believe what was going on, blinking he frowned, "What about the other guy? The one who was inside?"

"He's just fine," Oliver answered walking out of the shadows gym bag slung over his shoulder casully, duster no longer on, black sleeves folded half way up his lower arms. 

"Thank you I...thank you," Christopher swallowed words failing him.

Oliver smiled patting the man's shoulder, "My pleasure. Here," slipping a weak arm over his shoulders Oliver easily hauled the battered man from the trunk, frowning arms eyes blood on the plastic he had lined the trunk with. 

Joe moved to take the other arm arms Eddie moved to take Oliver's place, the black clad vigilante moving to stand near the Flash. Barry glanced at Oliver before grinning at him, Oliver smirking back. The Arrow may not be his favorite but he owed Oliver for this, his son may not just be hoping when he assured others Oliver was not a monster. Looking at the pair it was hard to see Oliver as anything so dark, Barry was able to bring out the inner light in anyone. "Thank you."

Oliver nodded, "Happy to help."

Joe was aware of Eddie eyeing Oliver but he did not seem to recognize him, both surprising since he looked different then he often had on the news. "Flash we'll take it from here."

"Sure thing detective," The Flash saluted before running off.

"Come on Chris let's get you checked out," Joe wanted to get his friend to some doctors already, Barry and Oliver were just fine so he didn't have to worry about them. 

Oliver watched the pair all but carry the battered officer away before tossing a set of keys into the air and catching them absently. Slipping into the car he leaned his gym bag against the passenger seat before turning the ignition and pulling out. "Missions over so I'm returning the car, talk to you in the morning." Tapping off the earpiece he left the line to the Flash on but the others could now chatter all they wanted without getting his nerves.

**HowYouveBecomeAPartOfMeHowYouveBecomeAPartOfMe**

Barry looked up from where he was sitting on Oliver's very fast as well as expensive motorcycle, very comfortable seat. Oliver arched a brow at him while trying not to smile, Barry could see the indifferent mask crack a bit at the corners of the other's mouth. "You didn't kill him."

"Is that why you are here grinning like an idiot?" Oliver was getting used to Barry half joking about him killing people, it really should not be almost an inside joke. His team asking if his target was still alive joke or not was a formerly fair question, even now he knew his contorl would fail or an accident would happen and his hands would drip a few more drops of red. 

Barry titled his head frowning, "You could just tell me to get my ass off your bike like a semi normal person?"

"Barry get your ass off my custom racing motorcycle," Oliver monotoned arms crossing, bikes were for children or off road not crimefighting.

Sighing Barry got to his feet with dramatic flourish, feeling those vibrant eyes on him he ducked his head, "I'm sorry if dealing with those people brought back painful memories Oliver."

"Barry...I'm sorry," Oliver sighed as his arms fell to his sides.

"Hey," Barry soothed as he reached out and closed his fingers around Oliver's arms, guiding him to his bike and sitting him down without resistance. "It's all right I know you don't mean to be cold and distant all the time. I'm not mad at you Ollie I just want to help...if I can."

Oliver nodded looking up, expressive eyes gleamed back at him with such open earnest trust he could only stare, lips parted, silent. Thea could look at him like that but she was his baby sister, she knew him better than most even with how much he had given away of himself. Felicity tried, she tried so hard to understand what he needed but he barely knew himself beyond her being safe. Barry understood better than she did but he had not seen what Oliver had, did not know what he had done, what he kept doing. Swallowing he sighed, "Talking really doesn't help quite the screams of those you failed to save ringing in you ears when you bolt awake."

"No it dosen't," Barry agreed softly looking away for a moment before meeting vibrant but sad eyes once more. Reaching up he allowed his hand to flatten along Oliver's jaw, feeling it tense for a moment before he relaxed, "But I'm still always here to listen."

"Why did you stop being afraid of me?" He had been able to intimidate Barry at first, Oliver doubted it was Felicity being his friend that did it.

Barry swallowed wondering if he was turning red, Oliver didn't mention it so he was probably fine, "I..."

"Are you blushing?" Oliver asked titling his head as he reached out catching Barry's chin studying his face.

"No," Barry protested knowing he was too red to fake being all right now, damn those observant bueatiful eyes.

"But you're so cute red like your suit," Oliver cooed smirking, Barry really was adorable when he was shy.

"Stop it," Barry bit his lip, he could not handle Oliver playing even if he meant nothing by it. He had been worrying about and half daydreaming about Oliver all evening and it was just too much for him just then.

Oliver ran his thumb over a dented lip and Barry let it slip from between his teeth, "You don't have to worry about me so much Barry but thank you."

Barry looked up he knew that smile, he had seen Oliver smile like that at Thea, it was so pure and open. Reaching out he closed his fingers around the back of Oliver's neck and held him still as he leaned down. Pressing his worry dented lips to the most bueatiful smile he had ever seen. Oliver blinked at his sudden action but remained still, eyes closing as he titled his head giving Barry a better angle. Barry closed his own eyes as Oliver open his mouth without prompting, all those years as a playboy were serving Barry well now. Pulling away he opened his eyes, "Does this help?"

"Sometimes feeling another's warmth in the darkness is the only thing that does," Oliver answered resting his forehead on Barry's shoulder. Sara had understood that, it was why they had gotten back together even if it was not the healthiest thing to do. Of all the women he could have slipped into bed with she understood him, who he had been and who he was now. Barry was not Sara, he had suffered but not the kind of suffering that made people like them and he hoped Barry never would. He need that hope in his life, needed it more then he had ever thought he would.

Barry closed his eyes, fingers stroking the back of Oliver's neck as the taller man lean against him, he knew how it felt to just need a moment and there was no rush. Team Arrow knew Oliver was perfectly fine and was not coming home that night so they had nothing left to worry about. Team Flash knew he was just fine as well, no doubt Cisco was working on some matching outfits for a future team up just then. Joe would be home late either from work, celebrating, or both. "Come home with me?"

Oliver raised his head blinking at Barry, it had been a while since he had heard that invitation, "What?"

Barry frowned at Oliver's confused expression before it hit him, Felicity had said worst so he let it go. "Joe will be home late and we have a guestroom so come home with me." Oliver still looked unsure as he considered, "I'd hate to have to run across town if I wake up needing some company." Oliver gave him a sad little smile at that, Barry wondered if Oliver was wondering if he would bolt awake tonight as well.

"I guess so, you sure Joe won't mind? I mean I'm not his favorite person even if I have risen a bit." Oliver understood Joe, his father had killed himself and another person just to given his son a chance.

Barry shrugged, "He might mind a little but he won't be like mad about it or anything. Trust me I have to live with him making him mad would be bad for my health."

Oliver chuckled softly as he stood, "Sounds like the last time I annoyed Felicity." Slipping onto the seat he smiled content, he understood Barry's love of speed and the freedom it gave. "Want a ride?"

Smiling Barry slipped on behind Oliver, arms wrapping around his core, chin on his shoulder, "I could get used to slower speeds."

Oliver grinned as he turned his head to steal a kiss, "I'll let you drive later for now just hold on."

"Oh like I'm letting you go anytime soon," Barry teased as he lowered his head so he could press his ear to Oliver's back, listening to his heart as he pulled out. Wind and traffic drowning out most sound but he did not mind because he could still feel it, steady and very much alive.

**AStrangeTypeOfChemistryAStrangeTypeOfChemistry**

"My room is that door, you don't have to knock if you sense a disturbance in the Force," Barry was not worried about Oliver just walking into his room invited, the man did have manners even if he choose not to use them most of the time. Oliver nodded as he set his gym bag down inside the guestroom not all that concerned about it just then. "We have a ton of coffee so no worries there, as for food Joe went shopping this morning so everything is still stocked."

"Not really all that hungry right now," Oliver would pick at something if Barry offered but his system did not burn fuel 24/7.

Barry turned, frowning at Oliver looking him over before shrugging, the man had strange sleep habits so why not eating habits too? "I was thinking pizza myself, I just like lazy American food...dose that make sense?"

"Heroes can't be lazy now and then?" Oliver asked glancing absently around the house, it was homey really.

"Well off duty sure, you got a preference?" Barry knew what Joe liked, and he planed to leave a pie for him incase he was feeling lazy too, but he knew little about what Oliver liked besides weapons and coffee.

"Anything spicy or meat lovers," Oliver answered following his host back into the living room.

"Oh we will be getting along just fine Ollie," Barry declared as he headed for the kitchen, it was nice finding he had more in common with Oliver then he would have guessed. Sure they say opposites attract and all but without some common ground how could two people ever become anything together? "Make yourself at home! Coffee?"

"Yeah!" Oliver called back as he kicked his shoes off, shoving his shocks into them he set them under the coffee table out of the way. Sitting down on the couch he stretched, short day but a bit of a long week. Laying down he folded his hands on his stomach as he absently listened to Barry, eyes closing content.

Barry knew how Oliver liked his coffee thanks to Iris, he preferred his sweeter but that was no surprised. Walking back into the living room he smiled at Oliver stretched out on the couch looking comfortable and relaxed. It was good to see him like that, he knew how rare it had to be let alone if he was sleeping. "Aw."

"Ah-huh," Oliver commented as he half sat up, "Smells good."

"Tastes better," Barry assured him holding the mug out with a smile. Oliver took it with a slight nod, sipping it once before leaning back with the mug held between his hands. Pleased Barry sat down, leaning back he sighed, "Iris remembered."

Oliver nodded, "Nice girl."

"Couldn't have asked for a better sister," Barry agreed, sipping his coffee he wondered how loud she would scream if she walked in to see him and Oliver sharing the couch.

"They are great aren't they?" Oliver chuckled thinking about what Thea would make of this, she had told him to make more friends.

"Yeah," Sighing softly Barry closed his eyes, this not how he pictured his day ending but he was pretty happy with it. He could feel Oliver's solid warmth at the small of his back, different from his family's but just as comforting he found. Jumping slightly he frowned at a knock realizing he must have half dozed off while waiting, Sticking his tongue he jogged up to the door. "Hey Mike, here ya go. Later man." Closing the door he frowned at Oliver, "Stay."

Oliver arched a brow, "Stay?"

"My city remember?" Barry teased as he walked back into the kitchen, setting the boxed down on the table.

"We're off duty!" Oliver reminded Barry as he shifted but made no move to get up and follow him.

"Are you ever not while awake?" Barry called back as he stacked a few plates on top of the boxes he would be taking into the living room.

"Too much time talking to Felicity!" Oliver decided grinning, he could relax here more then he could at home.

"No such thing, also so telling if you get off that couch before I say you can." Barry warned as he reentered the room, grinning when Oliver shifted into a sitting position as fluidly as a lazy housecat. Nodding his approval he set the boxes down before moving to flop down at his partner's side. "I know you said you weren't really hungry but help yourself anyway."

Oliver nodded as he handed Barry the other plate, Opening the top box he titled his head, "hm."

"Pepperoni, olives, and jalapeños, trust me," Barry knew it was a little odd but very few people who had tried it had not agreed with him afterward. Taking a slice he bit into it happily, "So good."

Smiling at the way too happy Barry Allen, Oliver shrugged and took a slice he had trusted Barry with his life and secret identity already. Taking a curious bite he frowned for a moment before nodding, "Iris like this?"

"Not big on olives," Barry answered, to each their own really, smiling when Oliver took a larger bite the second time, "Thea?"

"She'd love this," Oliver answered with a fond absent smile, she would freak if he told her he knew the Flash.

"You two are really close, nice you got that back," Barry knew Thea was the only family Oliver still had, not counting friends since Digs and Felicity so counted. "I don't think I could do a year let alone five."

"I didn't think I would make it either, and at times I wanted to just give up but I had loved ones I wanted to see again so I survived and so would you." Barry was not him but he was strong, stronger then Oliver had thought him at first.

Barry sighed, "Happy no to find out. I wonder how long it would take me to run to China?"

"We'll have Chinese next time and you can tell me," Oliver offered shaking his head amused, nothing wrong with a little harmless indulging.

Barry grinned, once more a next time was promised casually, "You're on."

**HowYouveBecomeAPartOfMeHowYouveBecomeAPartOfMe**

Barry bit his fist to keep from laughing at Cisco, looking away because he knew Oliver would see him laugh even if he never looked up. A too loud bang snapped his attention back to glass, time moving slowly and not because of his powers. Oliver fell to his side, black shirt already looking wet in the golden light. Driving through the glass with a savage cry he ran, knocking every standing man to the walls before stopping behind Oliver. Falling hard to his knees he turned Oliver over, pulling the man into his arms. Pressing a hand to Oliver's sleek chest he could feel no vibrations, his heart and lungs were still he only moved because the Flash was trembling. Shifting his arm brushed the exit wound and he knew Oliver was gone, that hole went right through Oliver's heart and he could stick a finger inside at least. Swallowing he shook his head before screaming, this was not what was suppose to happen. Burying his face into Oliver's throat he sobbed ignoring the police until he heard Joe's voice. Looking up his face wet with Oliver's blood he looked helplessly at Joe, "I failed...I KILLED HIM...I killed Ollie."

Jerking up Barry panted, wiping his eyes he calmed his breathing, he was in his room and it was just a dream. Getting to his feet he walked up to the guest room door not wanting to wake Oliver by running. The guy was light sleeper he already knew that, not that he expected anything else. Slipping inside he approached the bed slowly, Oliver was very strong and he had been choked once. Oliver had removed his shirt and was curled up on the bed sleeping peacefully, scared chest raising and falling with his slow even breathing. Sitting down on the bed behind him he held very still but Oliver did not move, maybe he really was really tried, or maybe he could sense friend rather than foe. Leaning over him he ghosted his hand down a tone arm freezing when Oliver reached behind him snagging his bare arm. Hold was firm but gentle, "Oliver?"

"Barry," Oliver responded before tugging, Barry falling half on half against his back, "Go to sleep Barry I'm just fine."

Barry sat up, "You knew I'd come?"

"Guessed," Oliver corrected gently, "I have been doing this for a while Barry."

Barry nodded, "You sure you don't mind me staying with you?"

"Not if you go to sleep," Oliver murmured unconcerned.

Unsure Barry laid down, careful not to touch Oliver, moving closer when Oliver tugged on his arm, "Oliver?"

"Sleep Bar," Oliver ordered sighing softly, Barry's warmth ghosting his back was new yet comforting.

Snuggling close Barry relaxed when Oliver released his arm, he had made his point. Shifting his arm he laid his hand over Oliver's smiling when calloused fingers spread before closing around his. Closing his eyes he felt Oliver lean into his warmth and he smiled wider, it had been a long time since he had slept with a teddy bear but he could get used to this in no time. Snugging closer he stilled comfortable and warm, Oliver quite and still though very much alive, much better then any dream.

**AStrangeTypeOfChemistryAStrangeTypeOfChemistry**

The ending is not originally what I was thinking but I am content with how it turned out. I am a sucker for Barry hugs makes the world better, and Oliver needs hugs...so many hugs. Kudo leavers hello and thank you, much love.


End file.
